


Figure It All Out

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All the ridiculously good kinky stuff I've learned over the months, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Niall-centric, No Safe Word, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Sub Niall, Toys, all that lovely stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out about all of Niall's kinky fetishes and don't hesitate to make them a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. They have relationships and there's a 99.99999% chance none of this has or will happen. Just... let me play out my sick, kinky fantasies? Thanks...

As always, it started with Niall. 

It was mid- Take Me Home Tour. Pressures were high. Everyone was on edge. There were concerts. Interviews. Promos. Meet and Greets. Signings. It was go-go-go-go-go. A lot for teenage boys to handle. Even their band and stylists and security guards were looking forward to the end of it all. Not to say they didn't love their jobs- they absolutely did. Louis and Liam and Zayn and Harry and Niall did what they'd dreamed of doing since they were young. They loved singing. Performing. Making fools of themselves on stage for the sake of millions of teenage girls. Touring the world with each other- their best mates. How could they not love it? But, of course, with the highs, there were lows. They hadn't seen their families in who-knows-how-long, hadn't slept in their own beds- own flats- in about the same amount of time. They were missing family traditions and school recitals and football games. When it got to be to much, they went to the one person who could guarantee you a smile, who could bring you out of your head. Someone who they could coo over, take care of, and laugh with. 

Niall.

Niall was smiles. Niall was sunshine. He was hugs and too much food, comfy sweaters and snapbacks, no tattoos and soft, un-inked skin. He was sparkling blue eyes and honesty and just love incarnate. Innocent, sweet, kind. Immature, a bit childish at times, but all together Niall Horan. The boys went to Niall, whether to complain or to cry or for comfort. Niall always welcomed them with open arms and a bright smile. 

But even Niall had his breaking point. He was there to comfort the others, but who helped him when he took on all of their troubles?

He had been spending the evening alone. It was after a crazy-successful performance. Instead of buzzing with energy and adrenaline as per usual, he was a bit down. All he wanted was to shower, eat, and curl up in bed in Harry's too-big sweater. Maybe text Greg, probably call his mam. He was homesick and just so tired. He had his whole evening planned out. He was looking forward to peaceful silence after the night of shrill screaming. 

So when Louis came barging in while Niall was collecting his shower things, he nearly burst into tears. 

Louis was ranting and raving about... something. Honestly, Niall couldn't understand a thing he said. He tried to listen, he really did- after all, what are best friends for? He wanted Louis to calm down. He didn't like angry, serious Louis. He preferred sassy, prankster Louis. But anything that came out of the Doncaster lad's mouth just sounded garbled. Like an adult from the Charlie Brown specials that Niall used to watch with Sean and Darragh (because who doesn't love a little 'I Want A Dog For Christmas, Charlie Brown!'?). Wah, wah, wah. Wah. He felt like he was underwater. His chest hurt, his eyes stung. 

Mid-complaint about how Harry had yet again lost Louis' toothpaste, said boy watched his Irish friend blink rapidly, eyes out of focus. He trailed off. "Ni, you alright?" And he became worried when Niall didn't answer. Louis grabbed his arm, gently led him to the bed and sat him down. Then he waved his hand in front of Niall's face. It took a moment, but Niall seemed to come back to reality. He looked at Louis, tears swimming unshed in his crystal eyes. "Nialler, what's wrong?" 

Niall took a deep breath before the flood gates opened. "I- I'm so tired, Lou. And I miss me mam and me dad and Greg and Denise and Theo and everyone a-a-a-" he gulped in air, trying to stabilize his breathing before continuing. "And everyone has p-problems, and I can't fix it all! A-a-and I wanna, b-bec-cause you all mean-n so much-ch to me but I don't know h-how a-and I-"

"Shh. You're alright. Calm down, babe." Louis pulled him in close, guilt building on his chest. He and the others always vented to Niall, but he was so busy taking care of them that he never took care of himself. They had, unintentionally, neglected their Baby Nandos and he'd finally reached his boiling point. He didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Niall so distressed, and the worst part about it was that he wasn't upset with the others. He wailed about how he was a horrible friend because he couldn't take care of his boys. His breaths came in choppy. His words rans together as he tried to profusely apologize. Crying himself sick at this rate was a completely viable option. Louis was terrified that he'd send himself into an asthma attack. Comfort never really was Louis' thing- it was always Niall's (or, at the very least, Liam's). Louis begged and pleaded for his tiny friend to calm down, to breathe, but Niall's breaths came shorter and shorter and Louis panicked. "Niall. Stop it. Now!" His tone was firm, no wiggle room, because he had no clue what to do. But honestly, if Niall wouldn't listen to his begging, why would he follow such a command?

But, to his complete and utter surprise, Niall pulled in a few short breaths before looking at Louis, dazed. The sobbing had stopped, though tears still slowly streamed down his puffy face. Louis blinked, shocked. He pounced on the opportunity, though, before Niall could think to work himself back up again. Louis kept the firm tone, maintaining eye contact. "Listen. How 'bout you get a nice hot shower, and we'll eat. Then we can cuddle and go to bed, yeah?" He smoothed his hands up and down Niall's shaking arms. The motion seemed to soothe the boy. He nodded, looking at Louis like he held all the answers. It scared Louis a bit, to see how Niall completely trusted him, even if it was just for bathing and ordering room service. With a little tap on the bum, Louis sent Niall off to the bathroom and moved to the Room Service menu. 

After Niall had showered and picked at his food (he insisted he wasn't very hungry, which Louis didn't doubt- he knew crying made himself lose his appetite and Niall was probably still upset) they both changed into sweats and curled up in bed, facing each other. Louis moved a hand up to brush away a strand of still-damp blonde hair. Niall gave him a small smile, which Louis immediately returned, pleased with his work. "There, babe. You just needed a bit of looking after yeah? Just- don't bottle it up? Scared the hell outta me." Niall nodded sheepishly, eyes shining with adoration for the older boy. He nuzzled his nose against Louis' before backing up away, cheeks flaming. And Louis honestly couldn't help himself when he pushed forward, connecting their lips. Niall accepted him gracefully, slotting in perfectly with the tanner boy. He didn't even hesitate when Louis ran his tongue over his lower lip, asking for entrance. He simply let him in, because Louis was great and funny and talented and caring and sassy and, well, hot. Niall had never put much thought into his sexuality, but if he thought about it, he was attracted to all his bandmates. 

So, as Louis took his time simply ravishing Niall's mouth with his tongue, yeah, he was okay with it. Louis licked into every corner, tasted every crevice, and Niall felt like he was in Heaven. Louis' lips were soft and moved just right against Niall's. Louis' hands rested on Niall's thin little hips while Niall ket his tangled in Lou's shirt. Niall had to hold back a whimper when he felt Louis pull away, but he didn't go far. He nipped at Niall's bottom lip, making the boy squeak with pleasure as pain spiked through. Louis looked in his eyes, searching for any sign of resistance. When all he got was love and trust, he attacked his mouth again, a hand sliding down underneath his sweats to play with his tiny, untouched, puckered little entrance.

 

And, as suspected, when the others found out about Louis and Niall's night, it was pretty much just an inescapable domino effect that absolutely none of them minded.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry cast a concern glance over at Niall, who sat alone in the arm chair, his phone shining a light on his face. He was the only one not watching the movie. The others were engrossed in Love Actually, which they'd seen so many times they cold quote it in their sleep. Harry was worried about the small Irish boy, and he knew the others were too. He'd been a bit closed off lately, spending less and less time with the lads and more and more time with his cell phone in his face. 

Ever since that night oh-so many months ago (the tour was now over and done with, and they were back to doing odd interviews here and there around London) the boys had gotten together. They technically weren't official but, for lack of a better word, they were boyfriends. They cuddled and went on dates and had sex. It wasn't really different from being best mates, except there were more, well, orgasms. They were each perfectly compatible with each other and, honestly, they didn't know what they were dong before it all started. 

And, what with Niall withdrawing himself into technology, the boys were worried. They didn't even consider infidelity, not for a moment. Niall was too sweet and kind and loyal and honest and in love to even think about cheating, and they all knew it (although the fear of him leaving there nibbled on other thoughts in the backs of their minds). Rather, they were scared. Because Niall was not technology-dependant. He used his cell to call home and occasionally update his Twitter or Instagram. The last time Niall had been so engrossed in his phone, he'd been obsessing over Twitter hate. Harry had found him locked in the hotel room bathroom in tears. He'd sobbed over the hurtful words for hours and doubted himself and his talents (and looks, weight, and pretty much everything) for months after. 

That was all something they'd rather avoid.

But they knew Niall. They knew he would never intentionally worry them and would probably curl up in himself even more. They knew they needed to wait for Niall to come to them if he was having troubles. 

Harry let out a sigh and nudged Zayn, who had his arm around his shoulders. Zayn glanced at him, curious. Harry motioned over to Niall. The blonde had pulled his knees up to his chest and had his bottom lip caught firmly in between his teeth, gnawing incessantly. "Hey, Ni-Bug. You're missing the movie," Zayn called out, gaining the other's attention. Niall glanced away from his screen for the first time in thirty minutes. He hadn't even touched his popcorn. He glanced at the tv, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks, visible int he dark room. He locked his phone and dropped it on the couch before apologizing sheepishly. "Just c'mere, Babe. Come cuddle- we miss you." Niall nodded, tightened his fuzzy blanket around himself, shuffled to the sofa, dropped himself next to Liam. 

"Alright, Niall?" Niall nodded at Louis and gave him a smile. Louis pecked his cheek and scooted closer to the boy.

 

And later, when he fell asleep and Liam carried him up to bed, the boys held a bit of an unofficial meeting. 

"So. Obviously something's up," Louis said as he sat back down on the sofa. Harry was cleaning up the left over popcorn and disposing of the empty Coke bottles. Zayn set to folding up all the blankets and Liam put Love Actually away in the proper case, knowing that if it was left to the others, it would be shoved in the case of whatever movie they watched next. "And I don't want to ask Ni about it."

"Why not? I mean, if we ask, he'll tell us. He doesn't lie to us. 'S like he's physically incapable of it." 

"But he'll downplay it if he thinks we'll be upset," Zayn pointed out. Which was frustratingly true. Niall would always, always put their feelings above his own. 

Harry sighed and leaned against a wall. "Well, it has to do with his phone..." And all eyes fell on the little device that had been left on the arm chair. It was the first time in nearly a month that Niall had left it unsupervised. Harry's fingers itched to snatch it up, to get some insight as to what was going on with their little snowflake. 

Liam glowered at the youngest boy. "Harry, don't."

"Why not? Something's wrong with Niall, and it has to do with that freaking phone!" He glared at the phone, which had stolen all of Niall's attention. "Attention whore," he spat.

Louis tipped his head, confused and a bit defensive. "Niall?"

"No, God, no. The phone. 'S an attention whore." They all chuckled at Harry. "But I'm serious. I know it's an invasion of privacy or whatever. I respect that. But Niall's more important than whatever boundaries involve phones, Li. If he isn't going to tell us what's wrong then we, as his boyfriends, need to take it upon ourselves to find out and fix it!" Liam blinked at Harry, wondering when the boy got so protective. Though, they were all possessive of each other, especially of the little blonde. What Harry said made sense. It was like with the Twitter hate. If Harry hadn't forced himself in that bathroom, no one knew where they'd be now, and the thought frightened Liam. It frightened all of them. 

"Yeah. Yeah, alright. But just till we find out what's happened. I don't like this- it feels like we don't trust him." 

Louis wrapped Liam up in a hug and gave him a kiss. "We do trust him Li. But we also know him. And. Well." 

Harry scooped up the phone and tossed it to Zayn, who unlocked it without hesitation. They all took a moment to coo over the background- which was a picture of the five of them, all smiles and laughter. None of them were sure what day it was, but it was a great one. And it was reassuring- surely if Niall was unhappy with them (or no longer in love with) then he would've changed the background? Zayn clicked the home button twice, very familiar with the Apple product in his hand. The latest thing opened was Safari. He opened it and was brought to a page that any of them recognized- Tumblr. If One Direction was the heart of the fandom, and Simon the brains (and the press the arms and legs), then Tumblr was the soul. The fans analyzed any and everything and went way in depth into all of it. Some of it was way off, some was spot-on, but nevertheless, the dedication never ceased to amaze the boys. The boys all leaned close and squinted to get a good look at what Niall had been reading. '... Zayn pulled Niall's waist back and Harry tugged him forward almost immediately, fucking into him simultaneously at a rate he could hardly keep up with. The blonde boy whimpered, tears running down his red face as he tried not to gag, the boys being entirely too rough with him. He felt like he was being split open and fucked raw, taken apart from the inside out. And he absolutely loved it...'

And, oh. 

He was reading fanfiction. 

Smutty fanfiction.

About them. 

The boys all blinked at each other, confused. So this was what had Niall all introverted all of a sudden? Smutty stories? Why was he so... shy about it? Sure, it was odd, since he'd never really gotten into the stuff that the fans wrote, but it wasn't really a big deal. The others would be lying if they said they hadn't read one from time to time. It was something to do, and a lot of them were very well written, though they tried to avoid the really graphic ones. If anything, they found it arousing and oddly sweet that Niall read things that involved them. 

Zayn sucked at his teeth a bit. "Poor boy was probably scared to death that we'd be freaked out or whatever." He sounded sympathetic. It was understandable. Niall had always been one to please, especially as of late, and wanted nothing less than approval from his boys. 

"So this is what he's been doing? For nearly a month?"

"'S a big fandom, Hazza," Louis commented, scrolling down a bit to a point where Zayn and Harry were replaced with himself and Liam. It was kinda hot, actually, and Louis had to stop himself from reading about how he pounded into Niall so hard the bed hit the wall. "People write new ones everyday. Probably a lot of work to keep tabs on them all."

"Or not," Harry added. He'd plucked the phone from Zayn's grasp to check the bookmarks. "Look at this..." He moved the page down a bit. They were all links. Tumblr, Archive, Wattpad. It was a rather impressive collection. 

Louis shrugged. "'S long as he's okay, I don't care what he reads," he mumbled around a yawn.

"Should we talk to him about it? I don't want him to know we were snooping, but he needs to feel more comfortable doing stuff that he likes. It isn't always about us, he needs to be satisfied too." They all considered Zayn's words. He was right. Niall would be upset if he found out that the boys went through his phone on a hunt for answers rather than coming to him- though he'd know that he would brush them off, insisting he was fine. But this... thing where Niall had to hide what he enjoyed was not working for the boys.

Zayn tipped his head thoughtfully. "We'll drop, like, subtle hints, yeah? We can figure this all out later. Can we please go to bed? The only time we ever get to snuggle Niall anymore is when he's asleep." They all nodded and the phone was tossed back in the armchair. Harry cast a last baleful look at it. Something was a bit off, he could tell. But he didn't have time to ponder it as Liam tugged him up the stairs.

 

He got the opportunity the next day, mid-afternoon. Liam, Louis, and Zayn had all gone out (to the gym, most likely, but Harry wasn't really listening) and Harry had stayed behind with Niall, who had just excused himself for a nap twenty minutes ago, "giving" Harry full access to his phone. He set to work, following his hunch, and spent the better part of an hour and a half bent over the kitchen table going between Niall's phone and a notepad. He kept an ear out for any noises that would alert him to an awake blonde and hoped that the others got back before Niall woke up. He was careful in his notes, making sure everything was legible. And they confirmed his not-so-worst suspicions. 

The older lads got back first, laughing and jeering loudly like obnoxious frat boys. Harry was quick to shush them. They needed to speak without Niall's knowledge. And anyways, the Irish boy had looked exhausted when he went to sleep and needed some rest. 

"Harry, why the fuck do you have his phone? I thought we-"

"Yes, I know, Liam. But it just didn't sit right, y'know? Like, why would Niall be all weird about some stories? So, I skimmed them. And they're all, like, kinky as fuck and I may have needed to get myself off a few times, but that's besides the point. The point is that they're all... similar."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Of course they're all similar. There's only so many ways the five of us can have sex, Styles."

"And that's the point! Well... kinda. See, in every single one, Niall's the bottom. Like, THE bottom."

"So?" Zayn shrugged. "That's not weird. We all know that Niall hates to top and we prefer not to bottom." It was true, which often made Niall a very viable candidate for sex. Sure, they'd had sex with each other, rather often actually, but it was always a struggle for domination. With Niall, he submitted, because that's just what he liked. He liked bottoming, of taking what he was given and being full and taken care of. He loved being fucked. 

"It's different, though. In these, it isn't just taking a cock up the arse. It's like, being choked and tied up and fucked into submission." Confusion crossed their faces. Harry pushed the list over across the table and the others scrambled for it like a lifeline. They read quickly. Once, twice, three times. And, well, frankly, it turned them on. The thought of doing this to their precious little snowflake was enough for them to swell and harden in their basketball shorts. "And I thought. Well, what if it isn't just reading? What if this is what he wants? I mean, we're all so gentle with him and have never gone past a threesome and everybody insisted it's because Ni and I have asthma, but we all know it's cause he's claustrophobic and small and delicate. What if we aren't fulfilling him sexually? Like, he likes the sex, but he always does what we want. He's probably too shy to even consider asking us to handcuff him to the headboard. Or to fuck him with a vibrator. Hell. We don't even have a vibrator!" Because with five boys in a very sexually active relationship and toys weren't really necessary for getting off. 

Liam nodded. "So what do we do?" Louis asked, looking for advice despite the fact that they were just as clueless as he was. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his oldest lover fondly. He loved the boy for sure, but really. He could be dense sometimes. "What we do is we march upstairs and tie Niall up and do every. Fucking. Thing. On the list."

"I don't know. I understand what you're saying, Haz, but some of this could hurt him."

"Goddamn it Payne. If he wants you to fucking fuck him with your water bottle-" he ignored Louis' little 'not a bad idea'- "then you will."

Liam moved closer, crossed his arms. "But what if he gets hurt, Harry?"

"He'll tell us to stop!"

"No he won't! It's like you don't even know Niall at all! If he thinks that we're getting any enjoyment out of it, he'll let it go on, even if he's in pain."

"Everyone has a breaking point. Hence how we all got here, or have you already forgotten how this all came to be?" 

"So what. Fuck him until he's writhing in agony because we're enjoying it? That's sick." 

Harry wanted to punch Liam in the face because how dare he? He knew Niall, they all did. He was like an open book, especially during sex. They'd be able to tell pain from pleasure. "Liam, think about it. Of course we don't actually hurt him. But how long are we going to treat him like a child? If this is what he wants, then I say he deserves it for months of us being too obtuse to see that our Snowflake wanted to be tied up and fucked until he cries. He's there for us and we take advantage of that. It's about time that Niall gets his turn." 

Louis and Zayn both watched Liam intently. They both agreed with Harry, thought Zayn was hesitant. He was scared Niall wouldn't stop them when they needed to stop. It all pretty much rested on Liam's shoulders now. Liam was the level-headed one. He could shut the whole thing down with one word. They all knew it. Liam deliberated carefully, weighing pros and cons. Finally, he sighed. "Yeah. Alright. Suppose we need some toys. More lube, probably, too. Zayn, want to join me while I pop out to the store?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter where it all goes smutty ;)


	3. Chapter Three

"Harry. I want him..." Louis whined as he collapsed on the sofa. Harry rolled his eyes. Liam and Zayn had been gone not ten minutes after giving strict instructions to not fuck Niall. Harry got it- Liam and Zayn were Niall's boyfriends as well. If the roles were reversed, he'd want Liam and Zayn to wait until he and Louis got home. As it was, however, the roles weren't reversed and Louis and Harry were horny. 

"Just wait a while Louis. Like, an hour. Go have a quick wank and we'll play a game of FIFA, yeah?" Harry suggested, moving to put the game in the Xbox. Louis pouted but didn't move. His way of throwing a temper tantrum, Harry supposed, but it was laughable to think that it affected Harry any. He just tossed Louis a white controller. Then he went to the beginning of the staircase. "Niall! C'mon, we're playing FIFA!" Louis glared at Harry. 'What? 'M not gonna exclude him just cause you can't control your hormones." 

He sneered at the youngest boy. "Make me sound like a pregnant lady." Harry simply raised an eyebrow. 

Louis and Harry were setting up their game when Niall came padding barefoot down the steps. "Hey, Ni. You'll play winner, yeah?" Harry said distractedly. Niall made a little noise as he sat himself in between the two boys. "Somethin' the matter?" Niall shook his head, eyes fixed on the tv, though it was obvious he wasn't paying any attention to the game. Harry bit his lip. He wanted to ask if it had anything to do with Niall's sexual fantasies, but they'd agreed not to say anything. He examined the small boy. Niall's face was a bit red, pupils dilated, hair a mess. He looked fucked. None of them had had sex with the blonde in almost two weeks. Harry's eyes connected with Louis', who looked like he'd been following the same thought pattern. Louis gave him a little shrug and turned back to the game. He was still trying to rid himself of his thoughts of ruining his blonde boyfriend. 

Then, of course, nearly ten minutes later Niall ruined all of Louis' hard work. "Is it hard to find someone's, like, you know?" 

"What're you going on about Niall?"

"Just, y'know. Someone's, um, prostate." Niall winced at the word. It felt funny in his mouth, like it was too medical for what context he was using it in. 

Louis coughed. "What...?" Niall flushed oh so adorably. He looked like was actually worried about it. His face was scrunched up, his lip bit in thought. "Well, I mean, no, not really, it's kinda easy to tell... why?" He shifted uncomfortably. His pants tightened considerably. What possible reason would Niall need to know... he never topped. He'd topped once- Harry, and he'd pretty much instantly switched places with his younger boyfriend. It was just not Niall's thing. 

Niall's eyes fell to his lap and he intertwined his fingers together nervously. "Well, um. I was, uh, y'know, earlier. And, I don't know. I couldn't find it and it didn't feel as good as when you all do it." Harry wanted to coo, Niall was so embarrassed. "And I.. I was just wondering what I was doing wrong." He glanced up innocently. It was hard to believe that this little ball of embarrassed blonde was the same boy who wanted to be absolutely destroyed. 

"I can show you where yours is." Niall seemed to brighten at the thought and nodded. They couldn't tell if Niall was really curious or just wanted sex. Although, knowing him, it was probably both. "Alright, Babe. Strip and lay on your back." Louis pushed Harry off the sofa and helped Niall get his kit off. While Niall was distracted with getting his t-shirt off, Harry nudged Louis, gave him a wide-eyed look. "'M not gonna fuck him, Harry, just helping him out a bit." Louis smirked. Harry rolled his eyes but consented. After all, he couldn't exactly say no to Niall, could he? He sat on the coffee table to watch because fuck it. Louis stripped off his own shirt and winked when he saw Niall run his eyes down the lean, tan body. Niall blushed even more, red crawling down his smooth, baby-soft skin. Louis bent down, pressing his lips gently to Niall's. His licked his way into Niall's mouth, hands running up and down his torso. Niall tangled his hands in Louis' caramel locks, little whimpering sounds escaping his mouth that Louis just swallowed right up. Louis would never get over how Niall tasted, just so sweet like gummi bears and sunshine. He couldn't help but grind down on the boy below him, earning a moan. He bit down harshly on Niall's lip to get more pretty noises easing past his lips. He released Niall's mouth and moved down. He latched onto the blonde's throat, nipping and sucking harshly, biting bruises into the previously unmarked skin. Niall arched into Louis. He wanted Louis, wanted all of him, wanted him now.

"Lou. Lou please."

"Please what, Nialler?" Louis whispered into the raised skin of his bite, smirking wickedly because the blonde was coming apart. 

"Don't know. Just... please. I need... something... I can't even..." he panted. He couldn't even form a coherent thought. He sounded so fucked and Louis had hardly done anything yet. Harry palmed himself through his jeans. Louis just shook his head. He wasn't finished teasing. He kissed his way down Niall's chest, stopping when he got to a perky pink nipple and blew cold air on it, watched it firm up. Niall let a shiver rip through his small body. Keeping eye contact with the boy below him, Louis caught the bud between two lips, gently laving his tongue over it. "Oh God. LouisLouisLouis." Louis sucked in a bit, a sort of gasp, because they'd never get used to how sensitive Niall's body was. He rolled the other nipple around with two fingers, making sure neither was neglected. 

"Tick-tock, Lou," Harry said hoarsely. This needed to be over before the others got home, they both knew, or they'd never hear the end of it. If Niall hadn't been in absolute bliss then he would've questioned what Harry meant, but as it was, he just moaned and wriggled about on the sofa. Louis lifted his head, sucking hard at the nipple till he was too far and it came out of his mouth with a little pop. Niall was fully hard beneath him, Louis could feel his cock on his ass. 

Louis took Niall's left hand and straightened out the boy's middle finger, the longest. He stuck it in his mouth to get it wet. He didn't want to leave his boy to find a bottle of lube that was probably empty- spit would have to do. He licked all around the digit, letting it soak in his spit before slowly dragging it out of his mouth, eyes connected to those of Niall the entire time. A rope of shiny liquid snapped from Louis' mouth to Niall's finger and the blonde couldn't help a whimper. His oldest boyfriend was just so hot. 

"'Mkay, Ni. Lemme see how you finger yourself." Niall nodded. He didn't hesitate to reach down in between his legs. Louis moved so that he sat on the couch rather than on Niall and pushed the blonde's knees up so he could watch. Harry scooted down the coffee table a bit. Niall poked at his pink little hole gently, trying to will himself to relax before giving up and shoving it inside himself. Louis shifted as he watched Niall probe about inside himself, trying desperately to find that spot that made him feel sodamngood. He whined a bit before adding another finger. Louis winced. It was dry and probably not comfortable at all. Niall moved his hand faster and harder. He let out a whine before yanking his hand out and slamming his foot down on the sofa. 

"I can't find it!" Louis looked up, shocked to see tears of frustration. "I'm so fucking stupid, I don't even know my own body!"

Louis cringed. He knew Niall didn't mean it, he was just sexually frustrated, but it made him think back to the months when Niall was just so down on himself and he didn't like it. "No, Baby, no. You're not stupid. 'S fine. Besides, you've got four boyfriends who're always willing to fuck you, so it's only natural that you don't know, because why would you need to when you've got us to know where it is? Here, I'll show you." Louis quickly slicked his own finger up and put his and Niall's hands together, lining up both their middle finger's with Niall's hole. He gently slid them in deeper and deeper. Niall whimpered despite himself. Louis pushed in as far as he could go before curling their fingers just right. Niall made a sound, like a squeak and a moan all in one and the sound was just so hot and Louis could feel himself leaking in his trousers. 

"There you are," Harry said, getting up from his spot to join Louis. He pushed a dry finger in underneath Louis' and curled it as hard as he could, forcing Niall's own finger against his prostate roughly. His other hand came up to rub the tip of Niall's neglected cock, smearing the pre-cum over the squishy head. Niall jerked his hips up, tossing his head back with a lewd moan. 

"More," he whimpered. "Please, I need more." Niall slid his own hand away in favor of tangling the fingers in his hair. Louis sucked on another finger before allowing it to join the other two Niall's tight, wet, warm heat. Niall clamped down on them and writhed against the sofa. He began rocking his body and fucking against the three fingers inside of him, begging for another. Rather than give in, Harry pulled his own finger away and letting Louis take the reigns again. Niall whined. "Please. Fuck me, please, please, please, I need it. Fuck me, fuck me so hard, Lou, I need it." Louis had to close his eyes. Niall had never begged before, never needed to. He sounded like suck a fucking cock slut and it was so hard to resist because they weren't. To be fucking. Niall. 

"Not right now, Baby Boy," Harry cooed, running a hand through soft blonde-brown locks. 

Niall stopped writhing around for a moment, staring up with wide blue eyes, full of uncertainty and hints of hurt. "Y- you don't want me?" His voice wavered, and Harry couldn't tell if it was due to the fingers Louis still had stuffed inside him or the fact that Niall was near tears. Harry inwardly cursed; they should've figured Niall would come to such a insecure conclusion, because no one ever said no to fucking Niall and because he was Niall- sweet, beautiful, friendly, insecure Niall. 

Louis moaned. "I do, Angel, so much. But I wanted to try something new. And it'll feel so good for you, but it won't work if I fuck you first." And Louis wasn't lying- he had come across a little technique whilst delving into the Internet weeks ago but had been too busy (nervous) to bring it up to any of the lads. But now that he knew how much of a kinky little sex kitten Niall turned out to be, he had no reservations about preforming it on Niall. And they were both horny and Niall was sad and begging for release, but Louis wasn't supposed to fuck him and well. 

Niall bit his lip while Harry looked on curiously. Then he nodded, fringe falling in those lovely blue eyes. "Alright. I need you to lie back, completely flat." Niall shifted a bit. "Good boy. Now. It'll feel weird and you'll want to touch yourself, but you can't. Can you do that for me, Princess?" Louis smiled widely when he got another enthusiastic nod. Then he hooked a long, pale leg over his shoulder and retracted one finger from where it was warm and snug inside Niall. Louis took a second to find Niall's spot again. It fluttered against his finger tip a bit. "Remember: no touching. I'll have Harry sit on your hands if you do." He looked to the curly-haired lad, who nodded in conformation. Then Louis pressed down and rolled his finger slowly. 

Niall keened loudly, arching his back like a rainbow and digging his fingernails into the upholstery. And Louis did it again. Again, over and over. Slowly and steady and firm. Niall writhed and wriggled and whimpered; strange, arousing little purrs slipping past his sinfully swollen lips. 

"Jesus Christ, Lou, what're you doing to him?" Harry asked in wonder, eyes wide as he took in the site of the squirming blonde. He'd never seen Niall so aroused. Louis didn't seem to be doing much- he still had only one finger embedded deep in the boy. 

Louis looked over. "It's a prostate massage or whatever. Basically he's supposed to cum without having an orgasm. Like, continuously. Supposed to be a lot- we might need a towel. If it works, I mean. Never tried this before." His brow furrowed in concentration and Niall let out a little yelp. A smile smoothed out the Doncaster man's face, like he'd succeeded in what he was trying to do. "You're being so good, Princess." 

Niall panted. "L- Lou. N- need to touch. Please," he whined. 

Louis cocked an eyebrow. "No, Niall. It won't work if you touch." Niall didn't seem to be able to hear Louis as he trailed a hand down his torso anyways. Harry snatched it away, leaving Niall to whimper. Harry locked his fingers around both thin wrists, keeping them flat against the armrest above his head. Louis dug his finger in deeper. Niall clenched his eyes shut. He could feel it building and building to a crescendo, like he needed to cum, but it wasn't enough stimulation for an orgasm. He squirmed and begged some more. He was sososoclose and

The door flew open with a bang and Louis turned, finger still prodding away, even as he faced an angry Liam and an annoyed Zayn. 

"Louis, what the fuck? We told you to wait-" Liam started, glaring at the older boy when Harry interrupted with a, "Lou, 's working!" Louis whipped his head around, ignoring Liam's irate rant. Sure enough, Niall was cumming, a slow trickle of the thick, warm liquid pooling on his slim stomach. Louis didn't let up, kept rolling his finger, kept moving it against the stiffening nub in Niall. And Niall kept cumming. 

"How's it feel, Nialler?" Harry asked in a voice generally reserved for babies, running a gentle finger down his boyfriend's face. Niall could only let out a high-pitched whine. 

"What're you doing? Are you hurting him? Don't hurt him!" Liam fretted, dropping the plastic bag in his hand and scurrying over to his whimpering boyfriend. 

"Liam, calm down. I'm only milking him, he's fine, Babe." 

Liam slapped Louis' arm. "He's not a fucking cow, Tomlinson. Let him go, he's crying!" He pointed to Niall's face. Sure enough, there were tears running down his flushed face. Louis paused, horrified. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy, let alone make him cry. 

Niall squirmed, trying to get Louis to move. Drips of cum escaped onto the sofa. "No, no don't stop, please, felt so good, please, please, please Daddy, please please keep going." Louis smirked and felt himself twitch in his pants at the title that had slipped. Niall didn't even notice, just kept up a mantra of "please please Daddy please". He needed this, needed Louis to do whatever Louis wanted to do with him, to him. It was so perfect and so good and Harry still had his wrists in a death grip and the soreness made his eyes roll back. He sobbed and rolled his body a bit and Louis realized he'd been still too long. Louis pushed in again. Niall's neglected cock let loose another stream of release. The blonde boy mewled. 

He fucking mewled. 

"Well fuck," Zayn muttered, shedding his shirt. He stepped up to Niall and dragged his pinky finger through the puddle of cum, still warm to the touch. He slid the finger against Niall's lips. Niall stared at him with lust-blown eyes as he trailed his tongue after it. Zayn gathered up some more and groaned as Niall sucked in the finger. He nibbled on it gently, eyes on Zayn the whole time. "Jesus, Ni, so hot." Niall blinked innocently up at him. Zayn's trousers tightened considerably. 

Louis jabbed his finger in one last time before retracting it, pulling a whine from Niall. He crawled up the sweaty blonde, landing a peck on his lips. "So good, you were so good for Daddy, Princess. I'm so happy with my baby boy." He had really taken to his title quickly. 

Niall's eyes sparkled happily. ""M a good boy?" Louis nodded, rubbing their noses together adorably. Liam and Harry couldn't help but coo and Zayn ran fingers through Niall's hair. "Are we all done? Don't wanna be all done." He was so, so close to having what he wanted, what he needed. To be taken care of. Used, dominated. Ripped apart. He wanted to hurt, to burn and be sore and cry, to be pushed and pushed. 

Louis could see it, the fire burning in his eyes. "Of course not. Upstairs, Princess. C'mon. Up." 

And Harry and Louis and Zayn and Liam couldn't help but smirk at each other before hurrying after the desperate blonde in anticipation.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems a bit short to me, Sorry, next one will be longer!

Zayn threw Niall onto the bed roughly, not bothering to flick on the lights. He was so fucking horny. And he had an all-too-willing, completely adorable, so very submissive blonde boyfriend to toy with. And anyways, Liam reached for the switch as soon as he stepped in the room. 

Niall stared up at his second-oldest boyfriend with pupils blown wide open. His cheeks were flushed. He had cum drying on his tummy and dripping down his pale, sinewy legs. He looked positively delicious. Zayn was quick to straddle his torso after batting away Niall's honey-colored Build-A-Bear teddy with the four-leaf clover t-shirt (because Niall would absolutely kill them if anything happened to it). He cradled Niall's face gently. "Hi baby," he whispered. Niall gave him a little smile, mouthing a quiet hello back. "You want us to fuck you?" The blonde nodded, cheeks rubbing against Zayn's soft hands. "Yeah? One after another? Fuck you till we're too tired and you're so sore? Fill you up so good. Play with you till you're a writhing, sobbing little mess of a leprechaun?" Niall whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please, Zayn. I need it." He bucked up into thin air, searching for some sort of friction.

"Jesus. Such a slut, Ni, I love it," Harry moaned. 

Liam let out a little growl. "Hey, back off a bit Haz? You and Lou had a go. 'S our turn for a while, yeah?"

Louis grumbled, "Not a proper go," but Harry smiled at Liam. "Go on then. Me and Lou will just take a look at the shopping, yeah? But when you're done teasing, call us over?" Liam nodded agreeably before sitting by Niall's hip. He ran a finger up Niall's rock-hard cock with a feather-light touch. Niall shifted and tried to rut against his hand. 

"What is it you want, babe?"

"T- touch me. Please, Liam. I need it." Liam dragged his finger down, still just barely touching. 

"I am, though, Niall. Am I not doing it right?" He teased lightly, smiling so sweetly up at him. Niall threw his head back with a groan. Zayn chuckled against his neck, where he was adding his mark to the small gallery Louis had left. He dug his teeth in and smiled victoriously when Niall keened high in the back of his throat. Liam snatched his finger away as Niall tried to shift lower. "Ah, ah. Naughty. No moving. I'll take care of you." Niall huffed. Liam pecked his lips then set his thumb gently against Niall's perineum. The blonde gasped when the thumb rotated a bit. "So excited. Pretty baby," he cooed. 

Harry and Louis tried to drown out Niall's noises. They refused to even glance at the bed, knowing they'd not be able to restrain themselves. Rather, they emptied the contents of the three plastic bags Zayn and Liam returned with. It had the store logo, just a large red R on a black background. They recognized it- it was the little sex store just outside of London that they went to get their lube. Because One Direction couldn't walk into an ASDA to buy fucking lube. Just. No. 

Louis lit up at the sight of all the things that Liam and Zayn had picked up. Handcuffs, vibrators, butt plugs, cock rings, beads, and a ridiculously large quantity of different lubes. Harry held up a bottle of strawberry flavored. 'Oh, my fucking God,' he mouthed to Louis. He palmed himself and tried not to think of Niall using any of this stuff to avoid creaming himself. Louis cocked an eyebrow and mouthed back (they could've talked, but didn't want to ruin the surprise for Niall- and anyways he was still making these hot noises). Harry wasn't good at the whole lip-reading thing, but it was easy to decipher the 'Zayn' that he got. He nodded with a smirk. Because there was no way Liam was comfortable enough to pick out seventy-five percent of what they held. And Zayn also had a habit of spoiling Niall, buying things that Niall had even remotely shown interest in- hence the teddy bear he slept with each night… a 'Thank You for Being So Fucking Fantastic' gift. Harry and Louis began to tear the wrappings off of everything so it would be easy to access later. 

"You're still moving," Liam snapped loudly, bringing Louis and Harry's attention to the bed. Niall froze and dropped his hands, which were trying to guide Liam's wrist, looking embarrassed. Zayn tsk-ed at him a few times. Niall mumbled out a quiet 'm sorry but Liam just shook his head. He held his hand out. "Handcuffs, please, Louis." Louis scrambled up, two pairs of silver cuffs dangling from his fingers. They all kept their eyes locked on Niall's face, trying to gauge his reaction. His lip was caught between pearly teeth, blue orbs following the tantalizing swing of the shining metal. Finally, Niall whimpered and bucked up again. Zayn and Louis took it as a go sign. They both took an arm and cuffed it to the corners of the headboard. Niall pulled and sighed contently when the cuffs bit into his skin. The boys backed away from the bed to just watch. Niall rolled his body, trying to get some soft of friction. 

"Such a whore," Harry breathed dreamily, brushing curls away from his face. Niall groaned.

Liam smiled fondly. "Our whore." They took a moment to appreciate the wiggling blonde. He was so perfect; chained and completely fuckable. 

"Can we please just?" Louis groaned as he gripped his own cock and gave it a few tugs. Liam rolled his eyes but nodded. Harry let out a string of 'ohohohoh' like a five-year-old, holding a finger up, telling them to wait a minute. He claimed the spot between Niall's legs and reached over to the ground to grab a bottle of lube and a thin, long blue vibrator. He figured Niall had been stretched enough earlier to take the slim object. Once it was coated in the cold substance he placed it at Niall's entrance. He glanced at the blonde for permission but his eyes were closed. He was trying to shift down again, so Harry took it upon himself to slide it in gently. He flicked it to the little '3' before rolling off the bed. He tugged his other boyfriends out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "What the fuck?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Look. So it's obvious he wants this, God, he's practically gagging for it. But we can't just. We need, like, a plan. That way we know. And we can kinda know where each other are and make this better for Niall. And also, I call fisting him. Cause I have the biggest hands." Harry cocked his hip and grinned, proud of himself for thinking of what the older boys hadn't. The others rolled their eyes, but took the time to come with a sort of sex itinerary, not wanting to leave Niall for too long. 

However, it seemed they were too long anyways, because when they went back, Niall was rutting against the vibrator still stuck inside him. He'd cum, his release dripping down his arched body, groans clawing out of his throat. Louis jumped on the bed, bouncing. Niall yelped when the toy pressed against his prostate. "Did we say you could cum, Niall?" he demanded.

He flushed with shame. "No, Daddy. I'm sorry." 

Louis moaned. "'S alright, Princess. Just means we have to use this." He smiled at Liam, who tossed over the cock ring. Louis slipped the rubber ring around Niall's dick. The blonde took it without complaint. Louis grinned maniacally. "Let's get this started."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I unashamedly admit that I sooo dragged out the whole sex scene. But, hey. What're we here for? 
> 
> Smut.
> 
> And I delivered (like, two months late, sorry bout that).

Zayn inched himself up Niall's body slowly, a small seductive smile creeping across his face. "Gonna suck me off, Ni, babe?" he asked. The blonde nodded eagerly, opening his mouth and eyeing the cock dangling just out of reach. Zayn tangled long fingers in blonde hair. "Nice and wide for me." Niall obeyed. 

"Look at you, gagging for it like a proper slut." Niall's eyes connected with Liam's lust-filled ones as Zayn slid his cock past his lips. Niall ran his tongue along the thickest vein from the bottom to the top, following it until he reach the slit before teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Zayn threw his head back with a moan. He couldn't help but rock his hips forward. Niall tried to swallow more of him down, but couldn't- not with Zayn holding his head in place. Liam noticed and joined Zayn, yanking roughly on the silky blonde hairs in his fingers. He pulled and pushed Niall's head, back and forth, forcing Niall all the way down. Niall gagged, tears welling up, when the tip hit the back of his throat. Liam smiled at him, moving him quicker and quicker. He could tell when Zayn was nearing the edge- he began rocking faster along with Liam's motions, shoving himself down Niall's abused throat. Liam pushed Niall's head down once more, nose against the flat of Zayn's stomach. Niall's throat constricted around Zayn and it was just so hot and wet. He shot his load with a low groan, dumping his seed down his boyfriend's raw throat. Niall began coughing and spluttering. "Swallow, all of it, or you won't be cumming for a week, you hear?" Niall nodded as well as he could with Zayn's softening dick in his mouth. He struggled to swallow the thick substance. Zayn moaned once more at the flutter before gently pulling out. A thin stream of white escaped the corner of Niall's mouth. Louis reached over to scoop it with his thumb and pushed it past Niall's swollen lips. Niall kitten licked at the finger appreciatively. Liam kissed his cheek. "Good boy." Niall smiled sweetly at the four men staring down at him. 

"My turn," Harry sang. "Hand me a lube, Lou. And hold up his legs, you and Liam. Zayn, sit on his tummy so he can't see. You can watch though." Zayn turned himself around, gently resting his elbows on his folded up legs, chin in his hands like he was in school again. Niall whined as his vision was restricted. Louis and Liam each hooked an arm around a bent leg,also watching, giving Harry complete access. The vibrator was still grinding away at Niall's prostate and Harry yanked it out harshly, watched as Niall's hole pulsed with emptiness, just waiting to be filled. He was quick to sink two fingers in the wet heat.

"H- Harry-"

Harry paused in his motions. "Are you hurt?"

"N- no?"

"Then shut up."

The blonde blinked at the ceiling, confused. "B- but..."

The green-eyed lad yanked his hand away. "What did I just say? Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Niall nodded sheepishly, ashamed, knowing Harry could see him over Zayn's shoulder. Niall watched him step away from the bed, bend over to pick something up. He came up near Niall's head, object in hand. Harry slipped the red plastic ball past Niall's spit-and-cum slicked lips and secured the straps behind his head. Niall just took it, eyes wide but understanding: if he couldn't stay quiet on his own then they'd have to make him be quiet. Harry kissed his cheek. "All better." Niall nodded, doe eyes still on Harry. Harry went back to his spot, sliding two fingers back in. He tickled Niall's prostate. The bound boy tried to arch up but couldn't, not with his boys holding him down so well. Harry added his middle finger into the blonde's fluttering hole- he most he'd ever taken. He ground them into the blonde's sweet spot with such practiced ease. Liam kissed Niall's calf comfortingly before nodding at Harry. He wiggled his fingers and spread them a bit, trying to open up the tight hole. He tucked his pinky in. Niall let out a bit of a cry. All eyes flew to his.

"Alright, princess?" Niall's eyes were out of focus, pupils blown so wide there was just the slightest hint of blue left. He managed an airy nod. "Good then." Harry gently pumped before jamming the tips into his prostate. He focused on every heavy breath Niall took. 

Zayn twisted to smile down at him. "You're so good, Ni, so beautiful. Our sweet boy." The Irish lad let out a content hum when Zayn ran a gentle hand through his sweaty blonde mess he called hair. Then he turned around to watch again, not wanting to miss anything.

Liam ran a finger up and down the leg he was holding. "Go on, Harry, put the last one in." Harry's confidence seemed to shrink a bit. He nodded nervously nonetheless. He inched his hand further into his submissive, fingers curling just slightly against his prostate. His thumb poked at Niall's stretched rim. It wormed its way inside after a bit of coaxing. Harry grinned and let his fingers wriggle about, gaining a long whine, before he slid his hand out.

"Lube, Louis." Louis stuck his tongue out, because he was no one's maid. He was incredibly hard and simply needed this to become reality- maybe as much as Niall did- and didn't hesitate to toss the cool bottle over. Harry snapped the top opened and proceeded to soak his hand and wrist. He then form a fist and placed it at Niall's abused entrance. "Niall, here we go baby," he said. Niall squirmed in delicious anticipation. He just wanted to be full, be hurt, taken a bit out of his head, and he had a feeling this would help him. Harry cast a last glance at all his boyfriends, who were watching Niall's hole, entranced. And then Harry pushed.

His fist sank in with a hell of a lot of resistance. He had to kind of wiggle against the muscle before it gave, letting Harry's hand slide in. He slowly pushed and pushed until he was swallowed in to the wrist. His knuckles rested right on that spot. It had Niall letting out a little crescendo of high-pitched whimpers as Niall tried to grind down, tried to take Harry's rather large hand in further. "Oh my God." Nobody but Louis seemed to be able to speak. Niall was stretched so wide around Harry's fist, his rim so red and tender-looking, his wrist sinking in. "I just- oh, my God." Louis reached out, letting a finger trace around Niall's hole. It was scorching hot. Harry's wrist was slick. It was just so hot. "I- I just. Li, hold his leg, I'll be right back." Louis let Niall's leg drop, which gained a whimper from said blonde, before he scurried out of the room.

"What the hell..." Liam muttered. The others ignored him, though, in favor of watching Harry rotate his fist. Niall kicked his now-loose leg out and hooked his ankle around Harry's occupied arm, trying to push it in further. Harry grinned filthily at Niall before leaning into it, letting most of his weight rest on his arm (and, by extension, Niall's prostate). Niall let out a little scream, nodding, begging without words. Harry pulled his fist halfway out before gliding it back in. When he discovered that, yes, Niall loved that, he did it quicker, harder, until he was firmly fucking the blonde with his fist, practically punching into his sweet spot. Niall's poor neglected cock oozed pre-come whilst he screamed into the ball gag, little tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as Harry jammed his hand up Niall's sweet little hole, putting his well-earned muscles to good use. It stung, it burned. It felt like Harry was ripping him apart, making him bleed, but it was so blissful, so, so sweet.

Louis came back with his cell phone. He dropped it on the bed before grabbing something from the pile of sex toys on the floor and scampering back out. The others watched him run about, naked, curiously. None of them knew what the fuck he was doing. Niall let out a long whine. "Harry, why'd you stop?" Louis demanded when he came flouncing back in, a bit winded but looking pleased. Harry rocked his hand distractedly, more focused on what Louis was doing. The boy was tapping away at his back iPhone. "What? I wanted a fucking picture. I want Niall to see how fucking stretched he is right now." Harry 'oh'-ed in realization and went back to abusing Niall's prostate. Louis tugged at his sore rim, earning a loud whimper and a really good picture. He held it up to Niall's glassy eyes. It was hot, really, Harry's tan fist sinking into his hole, which was a definite red. Niall whined as he stared at the photo of himself being so stretched and Harry kept moving. 

"Alright, think that's enough, Harry, we've still got to fuck him," Liam, ever practical, said. Harry nodded and eased his hand back out. Niall groaned as his fingers caught at the rim. He didn't like the emptiness- Harry didn't like losing his warmth. Liam's eyes flicked up to Niall's face. "You still want us to, baby?" Niall gave him a nod so quick Liam feared whiplash. "Alright, baby. Harry and Louis will fuck you, alright? Then Zayn will, but you're going to suck me off, yeah?" Another nod. Liam reached up to undo the gag. He wiped at the drool on Niall's cheek while the blonde let out little gaspy moans. Liam frowned in concern and rolled off the bed to search through the table. He pulled out Niall's inhaler and gave him a pump- he wasn't very fond of the slight wheeze to his breathes. Niall took it gratefully and smiled sweetly at Liam, nodding at them to continue. Zayn and Liam uncuffed Niall from the bed while Louis and Harry lubed up their cocks. Louis sat down, legs spread, and Liam handed the shaky blonde over. Niall shifted up and hovered over Louis' long, hot, glistening cock. He kissed Niall's numb lips and nodded encouragingly. Niall dropped. He took Louis in completely, letting out a moan. 

"Feel so good, such a good boy, princess, I'm so proud." Niall glowed under the praise, bounced a bit in Louis' lap. "Think you can take Hazza too, baby?"

Niall looked up coyly from under his eyelashes. "Yes, daddy. Wanna be a good boy." Louis hummed indulgently. He lifted Niall, letting Harry position himself at Niall's battered entrance. Niall sunk down. It wasn't as hard as it could've been, thanks to earlier, but it was still a stretch. "Oh, fuck!" He panted and let his head drop to Louis shoulder. Harry latched his mouth to Niall's neck, while Louis tutted at Niall with instructions to not cuss. They gave Niall a minute to get adjusted- the boy had certainly earned it, but didn't wait too long before bouncing Niall in their laps. He was so hot and slick from the lube, still tight but not uncomfortably tight. They started slow and built up as they chased their releases. It didn't take long, as their orgasms had been within grasp all day. Louis released first, then waited for Harry to finish, hissing as Harry's dick rubbed against his sensitive, softening one. When they finished they let Niall rest a bit, both of them still buried deep. 

"Okay," Harry said. "Hurts now." He gently pushed Niall off with a whine. He realized that what Niall was doing was commendable, because Harry himself was clearly not good with any form overstimulation for himself. 

Zayn smoothed his hand down Niall's back. "You're so good, Ni. Hands and knees for a few minutes then you can sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall said dreamily. He was clearly nearing the end of his stamina- he looked a bit drowsy. He let out a small yawn that he tried to hide. Then he smiled up at his boyfriends. "Please?" Liam pecked his lips before presenting the monster he called a cock. Niall licked his lips and kissed the top before letting it in, slowly teasing his way down. Liam groaned and tangled his hand in Niall's damp mop of hair but let him take it at his pace. Niall kept eye contact through his long lashes, eyes wide but sleepy. Behind him, Zayn was sliding in, forgoing lube. Niall was so stretched and wet- it was like sliding a hot knife through butter. He sank into the loose hole. It was unlike anything he'd felt- Niall was always tight. It felt good around his cock, though, and didn't hesitate to begin fucking into him, chasing his second orgasm of the day. Liam and Zayn clasped hands over Niall's back, swinging him back and forth. The room was filled with groans and the slick sounds of skin slapping. It smelled like strawberries and cum and sweat. They were so, so close. Liam spilled himself down Niall's throat the same time Zayn emptied himself inside the blonde, mixing with the essence of Louis and Harry. They immediately pulled out and the blonde dropped. He let himself catch his breath before rolling over.

Liam let out a little gasp when he realized they didn't let Niall cum. He reached for the ring. Niall whined and slapped his hand away. Liam frowned at him. "No hitting, Niall James." 

The blonde pouted, eyes misting over. "Sorry. Don't wanna cum, though, Li Li."

Zayn pet his hair. "Why not, Ni bug?" 

"Hurts," he said. They all frowned at that. "Like, good hurt. 'S like... distracting. I don't even wank anymore, 'cause it kinda helps." He closed his eyes and a blissful smile came over his face. 

"Princess, you have to cum. You can't just... 'S not healthy to not." 

"Don't wanna." 

Harry sighed. "What if we gave you another massage, babe? So you'll cum, but y'know, it'll still help you. 'Cause Lou's right. 'S not healthy." Niall shrugged. He lets his boyfriends clean him up and set him up nice and comfy, with his head in Zayn's now-clothed lap. All the boys but Niall wore sweats, ready to relocate to the guest room for some well-deserved sleep once they were done with Niall. Then Harry buried his long finger back into Niall's still stretched, leaking hole and found his swollen prostate, inflamed from the abuse. Niall let out a long whine, sounding less satisfied and more uncomfortable this time. Liam kissed his cheek and Louis gently shushed him, all of them looking at him fondly. Harry crooked and rolled his finger, smiling victoriously when Niall's purple, neglected cock began leaking again. He pushed and prodded until the heavy stream slowed to a soft trickle and the last few drops pushed out. He pulled his finger out, frowning at Niall's swollen, hot entrance. Liam used a flannel to clean up Niall's tummy. It was a lot of cum, too much for Liam's liking and he realized that the message thing may have to become routine if Niall wasn't going to take care of himself properly. 

Louis noticed Harry's displeased look. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, whispering so nobody could hear him.

"He's all hot and sore. I feel kinda bad," Harry said. 

"It's what he wanted. And anyways, I got this covered." And he disappeared. Again. Harry shrugged and joined Zayn in praising Niall the boy just smiled, half-asleep already. He whimpered, though, when Louis came back into the room with a thick, translucent butt plug. He tried to pull himself away but he had absolutely no energy and he was too sore. Louis shushed him and stroked his leg.

Liam cradled Niall's head protectively. Zayn growled slightly. "He's had enough, Louis, leave him alone. He's been good- he needs to sleep."

Louis ignored them and addressed Niall. "Princess, can you look at me, please?" Niall looked at him with wide blue eyes, tears sticking to his eyelashes. It was obvious to them all that Niall couldn't take anymore. Even he had his limits. "I know you're so sore, princess, and it hurts. But this? I put it in the freezer earlier. It's nice and cold- 's gonna help the swelling go down so it won't hurt as bad in the bath tomorrow. It'll hurt at first, but it'll feel better in a bit. Okay?" Niall shook his head. "C'mon princess. Be good just this last time then we can go have a cuddle." Niall sniffled but let his legs part a bit. Louis kissed his thigh. "Thank you, baby, you're so good." He lubed up the plug and set it at his entrance. Niall hissed at the cold but couldn't deny it felt good. At least, until Louis started pushing. It was about halfway in when Niall started crying. 

"Ow, ow, ow. Louis, hurry, please." He dug his nails into Zayn's arm. Louis nodded and hurried it up. Niall let out a loud sob as it settled against his prostate. It hurt, not the good kind of hurt, but the cold soothed the burn that the boys had left behind. He didn't know if he wanted to pull it out or let it stay. He allowed Harry and Louis to ease him into a pair of loose gray sweats. Liam picked him up, cuddled to his chest, and Zayn tucked Niall's teddy bear under his chin. He was gently set down not thirty seconds later and instantly surrounded by warmth and his four boyfriends. He whined when the plug shifted, but gave them all a soft smile. "Thank you."

Zayn kissed him."Course, baby, anything for you."

"Love you, sweetie."


	6. Chapter Six

When Niall woke up, he was aware of very little. He was on somebody's chest, his teddy bear nestled in the crook of his elbow, and somebody was singing. The voice was soft and soothing. It kept his mind muddled. It took a minute to pick up on the lyrics.

"-my lip so she thinks I'm cool,  
Ripped my jeans and dropped outta school,  
Followed her around the town, but she thinks that I'm a weirdo now..."

Niall was then aware of the gentle fingers combing through his hair and the awful burn in his lower back. He shifted and groaned. The singing ceased but the fingers kept moving, calm and soothing. A kiss was pressed into Niall's forehead. 

"Where's my phone, Lou?" he whispered, not needing to look up because of course it was Louis. 

Louis scoffed. "Yeah, morning, princess. Nice to see you, too."

"Sorry. Morning, Louis. Where's my phone?"

"Downstairs, maybe? Why?" 

Niall gave a shrug and winced at the pull of his muscles. "Wanna text Ash. Let 'im know that... tha-" he paused for a large yawn. "That Try Hard is our now post-orgy song."

Louis chuckled indulgently. "You're bragging about our sex life, are you?"

"Well yeah. Because it's amazing." Another yawn. Louis could tell that he was close to sleep again. "But Ash felt the need to inform me that they have a sex playlist for when they go at it. And that Rock Me and Magic are right in between a Bon Jovi song and two The 1975 songs."

"Which ones?" Louis hummed, truly curious- and yeah, he wouldn't mind a little ammo to have against his supposedly punk-rock friends. 

Niall cuddled deeper into Louis' warm, bare chest, relishing in the scent of after-shave and 'Oh! We just had sex a few hours ago!'. "Um... Livin' On A Prayer, then its us, then Sex, Girls, and then, um... was it... Treasure? Dunno. Somethin' by Bruno Mars." 

Louis laughed. "Oh, lovely," he snorted. 

"Louis? 'M goin' back ta sleep. And I wanna hear Girls now. Sing to me," he demanded with a too-cute pout. His blue eyes were clouded over and he tried not to move for the pain in his bum. Louis pulled the blanket farther up his sleepy boyfriend. 

"I said no! oh give it a rest,  
I could persuade you,  
I'm not your typical stoned eighteen-year-old  
Give me a night, I'll make you,  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
But girl, I'm not your savior,  
Wrestle to the ground, God help me now..."

xxxx

The second time Niall woke up it was most definitely afternoon. His mouth tasted God-awful, like morning breath and cum, and he was even more sore than before. He could feel the plug more now, and it wasn't very comfortable. He was in desperate need of a shower. And eating sounded like a good idea. But, all in all, he felt pretty fucking fantastic. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, setting his teddy to the side and blinking in the late-afternoon sun. 

Zayn gave him a blinding smile from near the end of the bed, where he was casually scrolling through Twitter. "Morning, sunshine." Niall gave him a closed-mouth smile. "You slept all day. Deserved it, though. Why don't we have a shower- I bullied Harry into cooking for you." Zayn scooted off the bed and help Niall stand. The blonde whined as pain shot up his spine. It didn't get rid of the satisfied feeling that settled in his body, so he didn't mind too much. He allowed Zayn to brush his teeth for him, like his Mam used to do when he was a little one, and start up a steaming hot shower. Zayn stepped in after Niall and shut the frosted glass door behind them. Zayn started out by lathering Niall's hair in strawberry shampoo, loving the scent on his just-as-sweet boyfriend. Niall let his eyes slip shut as he relaxed into Zayn's firm hands. He could feel the scalding water soothe his aching muscles. Zayn hummed some Frank Ocean song as he moved onto conditioner. "Okay, Ni, I need to pull the plug out," Zayn whispered into his neck once the conditioner had been rinsed away. Niall let out a shuddery sigh- it was going to hurt like a bitch, he knew- but nodded his consent. It did need to be removed and his boyfriends' fluids needed to be washed away. Zayn stroked his spine while his other hand dipped low. Niall whimpered the minute Zayn came in contact with his sore rim. Zayn frowned when he saw there was no handle like with a vibrator- just a flat base the was actually in Niall a bit. He cursed Louis in his mind. He pressed kisses to Niall's cheek while he wedged his pointer finger and thumb in between Niall's hot walls and the clear plug. It didn't stop his soft little cries. Zayn wanted to pull it out quickly, like a Band-Aid, but that would hurt Niall, he knew, so he slowly slid it out, hissing in sympathy. A dry sob left the poor blonde when it was all the way out. Zayn rinsed the plug and set it on the shelf. He didn't need to speak- Niall knew Zayn still had to actually clean him out. He bit his lip and turned to bury his face into Zayn's neck when two slender fingers slid back in, gently and slowly pumping, letting everything wash down the drain. Zayn whispered soft apologies into the flushed, ruddy cheeks. He couldn't tell if the dampness on his face were tears or water. 

Once he'd finished, he drenched a blue little shower poof thing in coconut body wash. He slowly scrubbed away the dry sweat and sex from his boyfriend, getting rid of all signs of previous debauchery and restoring his innocent glow. 

It didn't take too long before Niall was clean and tropical-smelling. Zayn tugged him from the shower so he could dry him off with a warm, fluffy towel. They moved to the bed and Zayn slowly worked coconut-scented lotion into the blonde's lithe body. Niall let a lazy smile spread across his face. Then he was tucked into black sweats and one of Zayn's hoodies, Harrys green beanie pulled over his mostly-dry hair. Zayn pecked his lips. "Sorry if we took it too far, baby, we just wanted to make you feel good." The guilt was unmistakable in Zayn's voice- he hated seeing his baby Niall in pain.

Niall giggled and shook his head, smile turning sweet and sheepish. "I- I liked it. I liked being full and hurting, because I sometimes feel like I over think things and it keeps me from it. Thinking, that is," Niall said quietly, voice soft, like they were exchanging secrets. "And I like when you take care of me. Makes me feel special. Loved."

Zayn gave him an Eskimo kiss, positively beaming at Niall's cuteness. "You're always loved. Now c'mon. Liam will have a fit if you don't eat." Zayn turned and let Niall climb onto his back. Niall hid his blushing face in Zayn's sweater. "By the way, Lou's been tormenting our Aussie boys via Skype all afternoon. Michael says you're lucky they love you or they'd never speak to you again. Ashton says you're no longer his confidant. Luke's a blushing mess. Calum, however, found it all amusing." Niall giggled. 

"Oops." 

"Silly boy," Zayn cooed as he let Niall down in the kitchen. He very gingerly took his seat, being mindful of his bum. Harry, who had been standing by the fridge making out with Liam, winked at him. He set a plate in front of Niall- eggs, bacon, and ham slathered in American cheese and stuffed between two pieces of toast. Niall smiled at him and instantly went to shove half of it down, wincing as the food slid down his raw throat. Liam let out a sympathetic sound. He turned his back and came back to Niall with a cup of tea. They could hear Louis' boisterous laughter from the living room, along with an indignant squawk that was most definitely Michael's. Niall let out another little laugh. Liam raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"What?"

"Naughty," Liam admonished fondly.

Zayn jumped to Niall's defense playfully. "Like they wouldn't hesitate to make fun of us if we'd fucked to, I dunno, Heartbreak Girl or summat." 

"It's actually a good fucking song, isn't it, Niall?"

"Sh, Harry!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Cheeky bastard, aren't you, Harry? Just get Ni another cuppa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, if you don't listen to The 1975... you need to fix that. Because that is unacceptable (just kidding, but really...) So, go look up 'Girls' because it's my favorite song by them. And then proceed to listen to all the others.
> 
> And if you don't listen to 5 Seconds of Summer... How've you made it this far in life and have you been living under a rock, oh my Glob....
> 
> Also... I suck at endings...


End file.
